The present invention relates to a container apparatus. One embodiment of the invention comprises an insulated cooler that is adapted to receive a removable lighting assembly. The lighting assembly can be secured in the cooler so that it does not move during use, and can be easily removed from the cooler when desired.
It is common when using a container, such as an insulated cooler or toolbox, for the user to desire a light to illuminate the interior of the container. For example, such a light can aid the user in getting a certain food item contained in a cooler or a particular tool in a toolbox at night or in a dimly lit area. Attempts have been made in the prior art to address this need. However, many such prior art devices comprise containers in which lights are electrically wired to the container itself. Such a system can be relatively expensive, and if the lights fail it is generally difficult and impractical to repair. Also, it can be relatively difficult to replace batteries in such containers.